Cherished
by MissAmyCat
Summary: Angelique's life is filled with negativity. From the death of her grandmother to the disappearance of her father, she feels as though there is no one left. When she is sold into slavery by her mother and then to the Collins family, what is to become of her?


Author's Note: For those of you reading this, this story has been inspired by _One to Remember_ by **AngeliqueBouchard1972** and _The Makings of Evil_ by **AngieB105**. I have debated for months on whether or not I should write this, but after some persuasion from my family, I decided to post this to see if others would read it. I haven't the slightest idea on whether or not this story is even worth reading, but I decided to give it a try.

Disclaimer: It is obvious that I do not own the characters or the movie **Dark Shadows** ; all characters and the movie itself belong to their respectful owners.

*This story's rating will change to M for several reasons*

 _ **Dedicated to AngeliqueBouchard1972**_

" _Every person is a new door to a different world."-Sabrina_

The sun began to rise higher in the winter sky; colors of pink and orange sprayed across it. The chilly winter air nipped at her bare feet as she walked into the town. The town itself was small; with a population of about 150 people. There wasn't a lot in the town, except the forest. The girl loved it though. It made her feel important somehow. As she grew closer to her destination, her mind began to wander. She thought of everything that had occurred in the last year: The death of her grandmother, her moving from France to England, and her father leaving her and her mother. She felt as if she had no one left.

She thought of everything that made her happy: Her grandmother, the summers in France, and most importantly, him. They had never met; only seen each other during church. Although they had never spoken, she knew that she already was infatuated with him. He and his family were the talk of the town. Every day, she was forced to listen to her mother chat away at how great they were; the Collins family.

The girl was pulled from her thoughts as she finally reached the place where she had been heading; the docks of Liverpool. She gazed upon the sea that appeared to swallow everything around it. The sea reminded her of the family members that were gone. Her father had left when he was sent from France to fight in the Seven Years War. She only missed him slightly; he was better than her mother. Her mother only spoke to her when she was being scolded or when talking about the Collins family. She knew her mother hated her. The girl particularly didn't enjoy her mother's company either; dealing with her felt like a part of her daily household routines. There was her grandmother; the one she truly loved. She had died when going to the New World. She had lived there for several years, before being executed during the Salem Witch Trials. The girl had only found out about the death during the summer months.

As she peered over the docks and into the grey water, she looked deeper to see her reflection. Her hair was long; coming past her chest and was dark brown. Her eyes were a bright shade of cerulean and her skin was a shade of ivory. She wasn't necessarily tall for her age, but she wasn't necessarily short either. Even at the age of seven, she was already very beautiful. People had been saying that since her birth.

Her thoughts began to drift again; running towards the visions of him. He was truly perfect in her eyes; no flaws to be seen. She wasn't sure if it was his looks, his status, or both that captivated her. She just knew that she was hopelessly attracted to him. She had first seen him at the age of 6. She had been with her mother and father at the market. He had been there as well, with his parents. At first, she had felt very insecure when seeing the wealth he and his family had. However, when he glanced in her direction, the insecurity faded and was replaced by something else. She hadn't been sure of what that something was at the time. She now knew that it was an attraction; an attraction that would never fade. She remembered glancing back and locking eyes with him. She remembered staring for what felt like eternity; until her mother had pulled her away by the arm. That had been the beginning of the exchanges between the two.

Now, after a year and a half, they still hadn't spoken; only stared. She wanted him to talk to her; to get to know her and vice versa. All she wanted was someone to care about her and to love her; even a friend would help her.

A voice pulled her away from her thoughts and back into reality.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

The girl stiffened; slowly turning around and looking into the eyes of the one that plagued her many thoughts.

Glancing downward, she stated quietly, "Yes, I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You seem upset", he answered back.

The girl looked up into his captivating dark eyes and spoke, "I promise I am alright. Thank you for asking."

The boy slightly smiled and said, "I've seen you before. I see you in church and at the market sometimes."

She smiled back and replied, "I know, but we've not spoken until today."

"I'm sorry," he said, "my parents tell me not to speak to people I don't know."

"You're speaking to me now though. Why is that?"

"I don't know. You just looked like you needed someone to talk to."

"I do need someone, but the one I need is gone," she replied; her French accent becoming very apparent.

"I must ask, where are you from?"

"I came to England from France about a year ago."

"Oh…did you like France?"

"Yes, I did. It's very different than England. I don't like this place very much."

"Neither do I; but I will be leaving for the New World in two weeks."

"The New World? Where will you live?"

"I believe Maine."

"That means I will not see you anymore," she replied, slightly blushing. She hadn't meant to say that. She was just in shock at hearing about his leaving.

"Will you miss me?" He teased.

The girl just smiled at him, her face still flushed.

"Barnabas?" a voice called out.

The boy looked up and in the direction of where the voice came from. Upon seeing his father walking towards the docks, he turned around and said, "I must go. I might see you before I leave."

"Even if you don't, good luck."

"Thank you," Barnabas replied, smiling again.

He began to turn around and started walking towards his father. Just as quickly as he started walking, he came to a halt and turned around again.

"Wait," he called out to the girl.

She quickly glanced up and looked at him.

"I never heard your name," Barnabas stated.

" _Angelique_ ," she stated, "my name is Angelique."

Author's Note: So that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes I may have made. If you guys really like this, I'll keep going. I'm trying to keep the characters from being really OOC, but I don't know how they acted as children. Please tell me what you think (If you want to), even if you don't like it. I've never written anything in my life except for essays, research papers, and journal entries, so I'm trying my best.

" _Life has many ways of testing a person's will, either by having nothing happen at all or by having everything happen all at once."-Paul Coelho_


End file.
